Strong but Weak
by Hilaryzguy4life
Summary: Jason gets new powers but must learn to use the for good against evil, but will the evil inside him prevail?


AN: First Fic, I'm Mandy's little bro, don't flame too much  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one but Jason  
  
Chapter 1: Arriving  
  
"Jason wake up your gonna be late for school!" a voice came from downstairs. Jason moaned, he knew he had to get up or else he would be late for school, so he threw the covers off him and they landed to the side of his bed. He was thinking about how he was gonna tell his parents about him being a mutant. He kept the secret for the past two weeks, but his powers kept on getting stronger so he needed help. He kept on thinking why he became a mutant and he really didn't know.  
  
"Ha like I wanted to be a mutant, like it was my choice," he thought. He went to the bathroom to go take a shower; he spiked his hair until half of the gel was gone and put on his favorite blue jeans and black shirt. He ran downstairs to grab his bagel with cream cheese and ran out the door to catch the bus for school. He sat in his favorite seat right next to his best friend Kelly. She was talking about something but Jason wasn't paying attention, he was more focused on he decided that he wasn't gonna tell his parents, he was just gonna runaway from home, if his parents didn't care then why should he care, but he needed to know why his bones felt like they were on fire.  
  
"Ring, ring" He heard the last bell ring and he ran to Science class. Lucky for him, they were just taking notes about the movie that they were watching, a movie on plants and such, but he wasn't paying attention, he was paying more attention to the blue guy standing outside the window waving his arm at him. He raised his hand and asked the teacher for a restroom pass and walked outside. He peaked his head out the door to see where the blue guy went. As he walked around the hallway, he saw nobody but he heard a faint sound coming from behind him. He turned around and saw the blue guy standing behind him. He jumped back in shock and sent the blue guy flying back too, and then all of a sudden there was a voice in Jason's head.  
  
'Man what's his problem' the voice said in a sort of Russian accent. Then Jason spoke out loud "I don't have a problem, but what's yours?" he asked. The blue guy was in shock, but then remembered why he was there.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Kurt Wagner, I was in the Russian circus called the Incredible Nightcrawler," he said proudly. "Come with me, we can help you with your powers and all the questions you have we'll be answered" he said.  
  
"Okay Nightcrawler I'll go with you, but how do we get there?" Jason asked.  
  
"Don't worry you'll see just hold on to me" Nightcrawler said. Jason walked over to him and grabbed his arm he closed his eyes because he didn't wanted to feel anything, but as soon he closed his eyes Nightcrawler said that they were already there, ' how can we be here' Jason thought. He looked around; they were in some kind of room it looked like a classroom.  
  
"Are we in some type of school or mansion?" Jason asked looking at the vast space in front of him.  
  
"Yes we are at Mutant High, a school for the gifted, follow me I will show you to the Professor" Nightcrawler said. They walked down a lot of hallways, with twists and turns and then went into an elevator, he pushed the last button on the top and they were going up. The elevator stopped and they stepped out and went into another room. When Jason walked in, he saw three people there, one person in a wheelchair, one person with red hair and the other with white long hair.  
  
"Hello Jason" said Professor X, the one in the wheelchair.  
  
"How . . . how did you know my name?" asked Jason backing up towards the door.  
  
"Like you Jason, I also have telekinetic powers, we can help you over come these obstacles and help you with your powers" said Professor X and Jean.  
  
"Can you explain why my bones feel like there on fire?" asked Jason nervously.  
  
"That's because Jason you also have fire powers" said Pro. X  
  
"Yes you have a very weird DNA alignment, you are very strong mutant and we can help you with dealing with you powers," said Jean.  
  
"Yes Jason we will all help you with your powers you can count on it, but now I think you should get some sleep you have a busy day tomorrow with school, Kitty will show you to your room" said Pro.X  
  
"I have fire powers? Whoa that is so cool, where's Kitty?" Jason asked excitedly.  
  
"Turn around and look" said Pro.X. Jason turned around and saw a beautiful girl walk through the door, and I mean through the door. He looked directly into her chocolate brown eyes. 'Wow she's beautiful' Jason thought.  
  
"Come on it's getting late let me show you to your room" Kitty said. Jason followed her out of the room and to the boy's dormitories. She stopped at a door and told him that this was it. He just stared at her with a dazed look and just nodded his head.  
  
"Do you want me to come tomorrow morning for a wake up call?" she asked.  
  
"Yea sure that would be great" Jason said coming out of his dazed expression. She smiled at him and then walked off towards her dorm.  
  
"I guess this won't be so bad" he said. He opened the door and walked in, to see what his roommates would be like.  
  
Jason walked into the dorm and saw his roommates for the first time. He was a bit shocked because one was snoring so loud he could wake up the dead and the other was reading a book on his bed. The boy with the blonde hair and with the book looked up at me and gave me a questioning look.  
  
"I'm new here, hi I'm Jason" said Jason.  
  
"Hey what's up I'm Bobby" Bobby said.  
  
"How can you stand his snoring?" Jason asked.  
  
"You get used to it after being with him for three years" Bobby snorted.  
  
"Wow three years that's a long time, then you might know who Kitty is?" Jason asked.  
  
"Kitty? Yeah I know her she's pretty cool, she's one of the more popular mutants, she always hanging around with her friends, which means I never get to spend any alone time with my girlfriend" Bobby sighed.  
  
"Your going out with Kitty?" Jason asked  
  
"No I'm going out with Rogue, she has the power to. . ." Bobby was cut off by Jason.  
  
"To steal other mutant's powers" Jason finished for him.  
  
"Yea how did you know?" Bobby asked.  
  
"I can read my minds, I'm telepathic, telekinesis, and fire powers I don't know how to use" Jason said.  
  
"Well you better get some sleep there will be hard training tomorrow" Bobby exclaimed  
  
So Jason and Bobby went to sleep. Jason had a hard time sleeping he kept having bad dreams about police cars chasing after him about being a mutant. But somehow he fell sound asleep.  
  
"Come on Jason wake up we're going to be late" Bobby yelled. He had to shake Jason for him to wake up.  
  
When he finally got up, he took his pajamas off and put on his boxers. Bobby went to go spike his hair in the bathroom. Suddenly Kitty came rushing through the door.  
  
"Have you ever heard of knocking" Jason grinned.  
  
"No I haven't," she said in sarcasm. They both smiled at each other.  
  
Jason finally got his long baggy black jeans and his favorite red shirt on.  
  
"Ready" Kitty asked. Jason was not listening; he was in a daze looking at Kitty's long wavy black hair and her chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Jason" she questioned.  
  
"Oh yea I'm ready" he said. Jason followed Kitty out the door.  
  
"Hey Rogue hey Bobby" Kitty called out. Jason went over to bobby and said " Who is she?" "That's Rogue the one I told you about" He said.  
  
"We better get going we are going to be late" Bobby said  
  
Jason wasn't paying attention to Bobby; he was paying attention to Kitty and Rogue Whispering to each other.  
  
"Jason?" "Ok let's go" Jason said. Bobby got the girls to show them the way to training. They were walking down a long hallway. Rogue was next to Bobby and Kitty was at Jason's side  
  
"So is the training hard?" Jason asked Kitty. "It's pretty hard but you'll get used to it I'm sure" Kitty said  
  
Jason found himself outside. "Wow it's really hot outside" Kitty sighed.  
  
"I know you are" Jason said. "What did you say Jason" Kitty asked.  
  
"Yea it's really hot" Jason saved himself. "We will have our first period with Cyclops" Bobby exclaimed.  
  
"Ok lets start" a person said with weird glasses. "As for some of you that don't know who I am I am Scott codename: Cyclops" Scott exclaimed.  
  
It was a small class. Bobby, Rogue, Kitty, John, Curt and Jason. "Today we will be learning how to dodge large rocks" Scott said.  
  
"For example" he said. Large rocks shot out of a large cannon coming toward him he pressed a button on his glasses and huge beams came out of his eyes and wiped out all the rocks.  
  
"You will be working in pairs" Scott said. Of course Rogue picked Bobby quick. Jason went over to kitty.  
  
"Um will you be my...." Jason stuttered. "Sure" Kitty said immediately. John and Curt were partners.  
  
"Bobby, Rogue you are up first" Scott ordered. They walked on to a field. Suddenly Jean was watching the class from far away.  
  
"Ready" Scott asked. "Ready" said Bobby.  
  
"FIRE" Scott screamed. Three large rocks came rushing at them. Then rogue lightly touched Bobby on his forehead. Then they both started to make a thick ice wall around them.  
  
Suddenly the large rocks hit the ice wall but did not go through it.  
  
"Good job" Scott said.  
  
"John Curt you're up" Scott said. They went to the middle of the field. Jean was still watching from far away.  
  
"Ready FIRE" Scott yelled.  
  
The rocks came rushing at them. Right when the rocks just hit them they teleported behind the rocks. John took his lighter out and melted all the rocks.  
  
"Nice" Scott said.  
  
"Are you ready Jason?" Kitty asked.  
  
"I'm a little nervous" Jason confessed.  
  
"Jason Kitty your turn" Scott screamed.  
  
Jason and Kitty jogged to the middle of the field.  
  
Right when they got to the field Jean went over to Jason and said "Just believe in your powers" Jean said. "Ok" Jason agreed.  
  
"Just hold my hand" Kitty said.  
  
Jason held Kitty's hand. "Ready set FIRE" Scott yelled.  
  
The rocks came flying to them. They came closer and suddenly the rocks went right threw them. Then Jason melted 2 of the rocks and he stopped the third one with his telekinesis.  
  
"Perfect" Jean said happily. "Good job Jason" Kitty said. A few seconds later everybody was complimented Jason.  
  
"Ok lets go get something to eat before the next class" Bobby said.  
  
"Hey Kitty do you want to go have lunch" Jason asked.  
  
"Sure" she agreed. So Bobby Jason Kitty and Rogue went to the kitchen to get lunch.  
  
A few minutes later they found them self in the kitchen. "What kind of sandwich do you like?" Jason asked Kitty.  
  
"Turkey and mayo please" she said kindly.  
  
Bobby was right beside Jason fixing Rogue's lunch. "So do you think Kitty likes you" Bobby asked.  
  
"Let me see" Jason said. Jason was now reading Kitty's mind, and Kitty's mind said "He is so cute"  
  
"Yea she does" Jason whispered happily.  
  
Then Jason got Kitty's sandwich ready. Jason sat down next to Kitty and gave her the sandwich.  
  
"Thanks" she said and gave Jason a light kiss on the cheek. Jason blushed.  
  
All of them were having a nice quiet relaxing lunch. "Come on you guys class starts in 10 minutes. So they all went outside to the basketball court. "Why are we at the basketball court" Jason asked. Suddenly a huge jet came out of the court.  
  
"Cool" Jason said. Then the jet doors opened and a woman with long white came out of the jet. "Hi" the lady greeted them. "Hey Mrs. Monroe" Rogue said. "Hi Jason" Mrs. Monroe said.  
  
"Ok let's start" she ordered. "One of you will go in the jet with me and the rest of you will watch" Mrs. Munroe explained. "Rogue you're up first" she said.  
  
Rogue and Mrs. Munroe walked up to the large jet and went inside. The doors closed fast behind them. "Rogue is not really good flying the jet" Bobby told Jason.  
  
The jet lifted up in the hot spring air. "Keep it steady" Rogue said to herself. Suddenly the jet went out of control. "Do something" Bobby yelled to Jason. Jason held out his hand and stopped the jet from crashing into the building with his telekinesis. He set it gently back to the ground.  
  
Suddenly the jet doors open. Rogue came out running. She was terrified, she ran into Bobby's arms. "We're going to need a little more work" Mrs. Munroe said. "Jason your next" she said.  
  
Jason and Mrs. Munroe went inside the jet. Just before the doors closed,  
  
Bobby said "Good luck". The jet was very neat. Mrs. Munroe led Jason to the pilot's seat.  
  
"Is this your first time flying a jet"? Mrs. Munroe asked.  
  
"No My Uncle had a private jet and it is almost like this" he said nervously.  
  
"Then this will be easy for you then" she said. Jason turned on the engine.  
  
He lifted the jet up very easily.  
  
"May you please fly around the school once" she asked politely. Jason put both hands on the steering wheel and started flying around the school so smooth.  
  
"This is really easy" Jason said.  
  
They saw Bobby and Rogue waiting for them by the basketball court.  
  
"Land right there" she said. Jason landed directly in the spot Mrs. Munroe wanted him.  
  
Right when they came out of the jet Bobby complemented Jason by saying  
  
"That was awesome for your first flying lesson".  
  
"Thanks" Jason said politely.  
  
Suddenly he heard a voice in his head and it said "Jason will you please see me at once". Jason recognized the voice it was the professor using his telepathy.  
  
Jason started walking to the Professor's room. Kitty came running up behind him.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"The Professor called me to his room" Jason explained.  
  
"Will you take me there" Jason asked. "Sure" she said immediately.  
  
They held hands and walked down a long hallway. "So how do you like it here" she asked. " It is really cool because of you," he answered. Jason held out his hand and a fireball shaped liked a heart appeared. Kitty giggled.  
  
"Well here is the Professor's Office" she told Jason "I'll be waiting outside". Jason walked through the doors. "Hi Jason" the professor said. "Hey" Jason replied. "How is your training" he said. "It's a little hard. Watch this" Jason lifted up a small plate on the Professor's table with his telekinesis. "Very impressive" he complimented.  
  
"Jason, I have something to tell you" he said in a low voice. "What is it" Jason asked.  
  
AN: Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
